fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules and Regulations
The Fables Wiki has several rules for the site and breaking them will result in warnings and bans. Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. Wiki Content *'Broken Links' **Repeatedly adding broken links to pages will result in a ban, unless you plan on making the page. However, the page should've already been made before you added the links. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Categories' **Gender categories, such as males and females will be deleted from the site and all edits will be reverted. Same goes for major, minor, secondary and one-time characters. Irrelevant and unrelated categories are also not allowed. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Content Removal' **If you remove a lot of content on a page with no reasoning to it or remove all the content from a page, your edit will be reverted and you'll be banned. ***First and Second Offenses: 2 Week Ban. ***Third to Fifth Offense: 2 Month Ban. ***Sixth or Higher Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Duplicate Blogs' **Duplicate blog posts will be deleted. If your blog didn't get many comments or read, just post a comment and perhaps people would read it. It makes no sense to make a new blog post for that. ***First and Second Offense: Warning. ***Third Offense: 1 Week Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Fifth Offense: 3 Month Ban. ***Sixth Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Seventh Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Eighth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Editing Userpages' **Editing userpages that aren't yours isn't allowed, unless you are an admin or have permission from the user. ***First and Second Offense: 1 Week Ban. ***Third Offense: 2 Week Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Fifth Offense: 3 Month Ban. ***Sixth Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Seventh Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Eighth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Fanfictions' **No fanfictions are allowed on this Wiki, including blogs or on chats and article comments. If you want to make a fanfiction, click here. ***First Offense: Fanfiction Removal and 1 Week Ban. ***Second Offense: Fanfiction Removal and 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: Fanfiction Removal and 3 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: Fanfiction Removal and 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense: Fanfiction Removal and Indefinite Ban. *'Fighting' **Fighting and bickering with other fellow users or admins will result in harsh consequences. ***First Offense (Users and Admin): Warning. ***Second Offense (Users): 1 Week Ban. ***Second Offense (Admins): 2 Week Ban. ***Third Offense (Users): 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense (Admins): 3 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense (Users): 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense (Admins): 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense (Users and Admin): Indefinite Ban. *'Harassing and Bullying' **Harassing and bullying any other members of the wiki isn't allowed. Provoking, discrimination and sexism is also not tolerated. ***First Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Second Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Third Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Moving Pages' **Moving pages to nonsensical, counterproductive, and/or unrelated names without approval of an administrator will be reverted. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'New Pages' **New pages, with nonsense, unrelated content and spam will be deleted. **When adding new content, pages must have a minimum of 500 words of relevant information (not including infobox material) for it to qualify as a legitimate page, otherwise all such characters or information are to be added to the appropriate "list" pages. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 2 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: 4 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Nonsensical Blogs' **Nonsensical blog posts, featuring spam and nonsense will be deleted. ***First and Second Offense: Warning. ***Third Offense: 1 Week Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Fifth Offense: 3 Month Ban. ***Sixth Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Seventh Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Eighth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Pornography' **Any inappropriate or sexually suggestive language will be removed from the Wiki and treated harshly. This goes for images too. ***First Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Spamming' **'No spam editing:' Visiting users must pay attention and keep track of how many edits they do on a single page a day. Users have a limit of 3 - 5 edits (no more than that) on a single page in one day. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 3 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: Indefinite Ban * Sockpuppeting **Making several accounts and trying to dodge bans by doing that is against Wiki policy. There's no warnings. If you made one, you better deactivate it or not tell anyone. ***All Sockpuppeted Accounts: Indefinite ban. *'Underage Users' **Users aren't allowed to be on Wiki that are under the age of thirteen. Keep it private if you are thirteen or younger, but if the admins find out you are under thirteen, you'll be globally blocked. ***First Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Unused Images' **If you don't put an image on a page within a twenty-four hour period, it'll be deleted. If you aren't going to put an image on a page, don't upload it. We want our unused images section to remain clean and empty and help adding images that are there right now will be greatly appreciated and rewarded. ***First, Second and Third Images: Warning. ***Fourth and Fifth Images: 1 Week Ban. ***Sixth and Seventh Images: 1 Month Ban. ***Eighth and Ninth Images: 3 Month Ban. ***Tenth and Eleventh Images: 6 Month Ban. ***Twelfth, Thirteenth and Fourteenth Images: 1 Year Ban. ***Fifteenth Image: Indefinite Ban. *'Warnings' **Do not remove warnings on your userpage or message walls by admins. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense: Indefinite Ban. Chat *'Caps Lock' **The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged and will only result in several warnings, before weekly bans. *'Fighting' **Fighting and bickering with other fellow users or admins will result in harsh consequences. ***First Offense (Users and Admin): Warning. ***Second Offense (Users): 1 Week Ban. ***Second Offense (Admins): 2 Week Ban. ***Third Offense (Users): 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense (Admins): 3 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense (Users): 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense (Admins): 1 Year Ban. ***Fifth Offense (Users and Admin): Indefinite Ban. *'Harassing and Bullying' **Harassing and bullying any other members of the wiki isn't allowed. Provoking, discrimination and sexism is also not tolerated. ***First Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Second Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Third Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Personal Information' **Asking for personal information, such as your age, your address, your password or phone number isn't allowed. If you see someone doing that, please report it right away. ***First Offense (Askers): 6 Month Ban. ***Second Offense (Askers): Indefinite Ban. ***First to Fourth Offense (Givers): Warning. ***Fifth or Higher Offense (Givers): 2 Week Ban. *'Politics' **While political discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the public chat. *'Religion' **While religion discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the public chat. *'Spamming' **Spamming by repeating things over and over again or flooding the entire chat will not be tolerated kindly. ***First Offense: Warning. ***Second Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Third Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Fourth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Swearing' **Trying to slip past the swear censors, by using spaces and other types of letters, numbers and symbols isn't allowed. Censoring it through stars and slashes are allowed. ***First and Second Offense: Warning. ***Third Offense: 1 Week Ban. ***Fourth Offense: 1 Month Ban. ***Fifth Offense: 3 Month Ban. ***Sixth Offense: 6 Month Ban. ***Seventh Offense: 1 Year Ban. ***Eighth Offense: Indefinite Ban. *'Unbanning' **You are allowed to ask for an unbanning to only the person who has banned you. If the administrator that banned you thinks your ready to get unbanned, they'll do so. However, if you continue asking, your ban will continue and there will be an extension to the current ban. *'Violence' **While violent discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the public chat. Category:Editing